


Outlaw

by JungleJayps



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JungleJayps/pseuds/JungleJayps
Summary: Times are changing, and the list of potential enemies for the newly re-established Overwatch continues to mount. Jesse McCree travels to back the American Southwest to seek out his old partner in crime for her assistance.Let's just hope this meeting is not explosive as the last.





	Outlaw

 The clunk of glass upon hardwood echoed through the room, quickly followed by the low, gruff cough of a man who’s had a few too many. A row of lamps, set into the boards of the ceiling, cast a soft glow upon the bar, leaving the rest of empty building in its shadow. The reach of the dying sun fought to make its way through a pair of old windows, caked with the dirt and dust of the American Southwest.

 

“Another,” the same voice called out to the lone bartender, who leaned against the counter cleaning the glassware with a cloth. The voice was gravelly, pleading, giving off the slightest hint of pain. The bartender eyed the man slouched over the bar. He maintained a thick beard, with its sides unkempt but his chin styled and trimmed. A complete shadow of stubble swept across his face, and his head was adorned with a simple cowboy hat. Much like the man himself, it appeared battered and worn. Clad about him was a red poncho, lined with orange interlacing weaves wrapped along the edges.

 

The bartender removed the bottle of whiskey from the shelf and poured another shot. Jesse, nodding his approval, downed the drink. He stared down at the empty glass, circling it in his hands. This year would be different, a night for one. The least he could do would be to finish his absent guests’ drinks, he’d certainly need them. While it wasn’t his fault, he couldn’t help but feel partly responsible. It would probably be years until their next encounter, unless…

 

Jesse’s eyes shifted instantly as he saw the bartender’s focus shift onwards, behind him. He noticed the bartender adjust his posture, now straight and alert. Jesse glanced to his periphery, but the figure was in his blind spot. As quietly as possible, McCree began to drift his hand to rest on his revolver, his actions hidden under the cloak of his poncho. But as soon as he made his move, he felt a harsh poke into the nape of his back.

 

_Well shit._

 

“It’d be a shame to put a hole through that pretty little body of yours.”

 

In an instant, Jesse let out a chuckle, and his posture relaxed. “You know, I shouldn’t be surprised that you managed to get out.”

 

A smooth southern drawl responded, “Well, you always were bad at tying knots.”

 

“Well that’s why I always left it to you,” Jesse responded, a smile creeping up on his face.

 

Suddenly the voice was much closer, whispering into his ear, “well I could always work my magic right now if you want, Jesse.” A woman with with fierce white hair and piercing red eyes took the stool beside Jesse, the rifle now slung across her back. “I’ll have what he’s having,” she motioned to the bartender.

 

The bartender stood back apprehensively, unwilling to engage the intruder at first. It wasn’t until Jesse gave the man a confirming nod did he begin to take out another set of dishware. “No trouble, you two,” he said with a furrowed brow. A glass was set out for her, and her drink poured. The bartender stepped back to lean himself against the counter once more, eying the newcomer suspiciously as she downed the first glass and waved for a second.

 

Jesse glanced to the side. His eyes wandered along the beauty of the woman beside him, but his sight was pulled to the rifle slung around her back. At once his face began to darken, wearing a subtle face of disappointment.

 

“So Ashe, you’re still gonna stick with it then? The gang?”

 

“You almost seem surprised,” Ashe leaned her cheek against her hands and turned to Jesse, “I think those new pals of yours are rubbing off on you.”

 

“Hmmph,” he said with a chuckle. He then stared back down at his glass, but the smile remained. “You know, one of these days I’m gon’ introduce you to them.”

 

“Oh?” Ashe let her drawl hang, her eyebrows raised in amusement, “are you still gonna keep on about that nonsense, Jesse?”

 

“Listen, Ashe,” Jesse started, swiveling in his stool to face her, “You’re one of the best shots I know, almost better than-,” a single cocked eyebrow made Jesse revise his statement, “okay, just as goo-,” again the disapproval persisted. With a exaggerated sigh and a roll of his eyes, Jesse relented, “ _even better than me._ ” Ashe smiled in self-satisfaction, looking quite full of herself.

 

“But my point stands. We could use someone as talented as you, Ashe. With your help we could accomplish so much more for the world.”

 

“Heh, rules? Regulations? Sounds like a bore.”

 

Jesse chuckled and took a sip from his glass. “Nobody’s pushing you to join the main roster.”

 

“Aw that’s a shame, Jess. I was eying some matching suits that I think would look fetching on me. Blue with yellow trim? Sign me up.”

 

“Well, anything really looks fetchin’ on you Ashe.” Jesse paused a moment, as Ashe rolled her eyes, yet unable to keep a smile from her face. “But no, Ashe. Blackwatch may be finished, but we’re still gonna need people to roll up their sleeves and do some of the dirty work. Ever since we’ve been getting the gang back together, I’ve been doing most of it solo. I could really use a partner.”

 

The silence settled into the room. Ashe turned back to her glass, now finished. No longer did she have a jovial smile on her face. She was more serious now, pensive. How she would love to return to the days of gunslinging with Jesse. She thought back to the hours of time they spent on the open road, tearing through the vast expanse of the Southwest Desert on their bikes. She nearly betrayed a small giggle as she remembered all the bullshit and shenanigans they pulled during their time together. But as much as she wanted to…

 

She couldn’t. Well, at least not now. She couldn’t even understand how he had worked her into even considering the future. But no, she was not about to be tied down like she had been for so much in her life, especially not when there were so many more jobs to pull. She wasn’t ready for that yet.

 

“You get more convincing every time, Jess.”

 

Jesse turned back to the counter and gazed back down at the empty glass sitting before him. “Doesn’t sound like a yes to me.” He let the silence hang for a while longer. He’d just have to try again the next time. “Would it sweeten the deal to say ol’ B.O.B. could tag along?”

 

Ashe turned back to him, letting out a gentle chuckle. “Sorry Jesse, not this time.”

 

“Well shoot. I’ll wear ya down eventually.” It was no use trying to press the matter any further. The best he could hope for is to just keep her thinking about it over the long term.

 

“How is B.O.B. doing, anyways?” Jesse shifted the conversation, “I hope I didn’t hit him too hard last time.”

 

“Oh he’s alright, still just as grumpy as last year.”

 

“Heh, never change, B.O.B. He outside?”

 

“Yessir. Givin’ us some alone time.”

 

“Well be sure to give ‘im a hug for me.”

 

“Ha!” Ashe laughed, “as if he’d even accept one from _me._ ”

 

Again, a silence covered the room, but this time, it was much more jovial. Instead of the serious muses of a potential life changing decision, it was reminiscent, two old friends thinking back on the time they’d spent together.

 

“So… about that box” Ashe started, a sly grin forming on her face.

 

“Heh, I was wondering how long it’d take you to bring that up.” They both shared a giggle. “Unfortunately for you, that’s need to know. But hey, if you joined up with us…” Jesse waggled his eyebrows.

 

Ashe cracked a smile again and playfully elbowed Jesse.

 

 

Ashe sunk back her drink and placed the glass back down with a clunk. In the same motion she picked herself out of her chair, placing a hand on McCree’s shoulder. She always hated this part, leaving. They’d ridden together for so long, it hurt every time she had to say goodbye. Nowadays, it could be months, even years before they crossed paths again. Even though their last ‘meetup’ resolved itself with a gunfight, she cherished it just like the rest. Unfortunately, it looked like this occurrence wouldn’t end in a hog-tie.

 

  _What a shame,_ she thought to herself.

 

Ashe leaned in to place a warm kiss upon the rough shave upon his face. “Until next time, Jesse.”

 

But as she turned to the door, Jesse turned, reaching his hand out to find hers. Ashe stopped in her tracks, her heart quickened. Still even the most mild touch could make her feel like they were just kids again. It just made it that much harder to walk away.

 

“Ashe?” His voice was soft, a voice she very rarely heard from him. Ashe slowly turned to him, meeting his eyes. Her thumb gently caressed the rough flesh of his hand, almost automatically. “Please. Think about it. Things are… changing. I could really use my better half alongside me.”

 

Ashe closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. “I will,” she let one more smile of fondness creep up on her face, “Take care, Jesse.”

 

Jesse let his hand fall limp into his lap as Ashe slipped away towards the door. The desert wind picked up the white locks of her hair as the tavern entrance opened, and as she walked out of sight, Jesse turned back to the bartender.

 

“Another.”

 

————————————

 

The waning glow of the setting sun cycled through its deep colours of red and orange as the sun sank slowly behind the cliffs and canyons of the Gorge. The bartender shook his head in disappointment at the sight before him. Jesse remained folded into his arms, passed out, a bottle of whiskey and a half-full glass set out before him. The bartender looked down at his watch - it was near closing time.

 

“Well,” he spoke down to the unconscious cowboy, “I suppose I should call a cab to come pick you up.” He promptly turned and walked off to the back room, fetching the telephone to make some calls.

 

As soon as he passed out of sight, a sudden presence morphed into existence, appearing in the room as if summoned from the void. She wore a rather unique outfit, and even more unique colours. Half the hair from her head buzzed, while wearing long, heeled boots, all accented with vibrant purple to a deep maroon. She reached up as she stretched and flexed, her mouth motioning through a silent yawn. With finesse, she approached McCree’s drunken body. Eying the bottle besides him, she grasped it and took a swig. What a mistake that was. In an instant she felt the burning, and had to cover her mouth as she tried to muffle a bought of coughs.

 

“Strong stuff,” she muttered, looking down upon McCree. “I’ll be seeing you later.”

 

 

The woman reached down to her hip, and pressed a single button located on her belt. And suddenly, just as quickly as she materialized, the woman vanished back into the ether, leaving nothing but a purple geometric haze that shot through the cracks of the bar entrance and off into the sunset.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I got really excited watching the Ashe cinematic, apparently enough to write a story centered around it! 
> 
> Don't worry, I'm not dead! I just fell out of the Overwatch fandom for various reasons.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and stay tuned :)


End file.
